


Necking Mages...

by OctoberSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkies/pseuds/OctoberSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr drabble prompt. Kiss meme: neck kiss + romantic kiss.  </p><p>(And... yes the title is a terrible pun because I suck at coming up with them for these short sin-fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking Mages...

Varlen gasped as Dorian tossed him onto the mattress, his body bouncing once before he was suddenly enveloped by the mage, who pressed down on him wantonly, pinning his wrists on either side of his head in the process. Fixing him with a challenging stare, Varlen leaned up, claiming his lover’s lips, his fists curling and flexing as Dorian fell into the kiss, deepening it with a lingering groan. Varlen pushed back, slipping his tongue between the mages lips, relishing the warmth and heat that mixed so perfectly with the spiced wine Dorian was so fond of. It intoxicated him vicariously, rendering him breathless beneath his leather-clad lover as Dorian’s mouth drew away from his own, lips still parted invitingly. Nuzzling down beside Varlen’s head, Dorian took the lobe of his left ear gently between his teeth. Varlen quivered, arching his back with a hitching gasp as Dorian tugged on it once, before working his way down further still, his breath wafting over Varlen’s jaw as he traced its sharp line with his tongue, like a brush upon a trembling canvas.

“C-Come on…  _l-let me go_ …” Varlen gasped, but Dorian just chuckled at the half-hearted request, moving lower still, his lips brushing against the skin of his lover’s neck as he planted fluttering kisses down its length. At that, Varlen strained, whimpering in need as he pulled on his wrists, but found his body had practically turned to water beneath Dorian’s expert touch. “Fenedhis! S-sto _– D-Dorian_ —!”

“Mmmm?” The mage hummed against his sensitive skin, which earned him another cracking moan from Varlen, pinned powerlessly beneath him. The elven man writhed, actually trying to toss Dorian off because  _C-Creators if he kept going like that he wasn’t going to last…!_

“ _A-ahh_ … I-If you k-keep on…” he tried to warn Dorian through stuttering breaths, but Dorian hushed him gently, leaving his neck to plant a soft kiss against his panting lips, the action designed to sooth rather than excite as he purred his response.

“It’s  _alright,_ amatus… I don’t mind if you don’t. Not tonight.” 

Varlen felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as his lover returned to his neck, this time ravishing him without remorse. Biting, licking, sucking – breathing heavily against Varlen’s skin, driving him mad with desire each time his lips met his now sweat-soaked form. He shuddered beneath the mage, drawing his lower lip beneath his teeth and biting down almost to the point of breaking the skin. However, he failed to choke back a cry as Dorian suddenly manoeuvred his knee between Varlen’s legs, applying pressure and grinding against his already straining crotch, forcing the elven man to stiffen even further, his shoulders tensing reflexively at the motion.  

Varlen’s legs scrabbled helplessly against the bed, toes curling, as though seeking some kind of purchase but simply slipping off the silken sheets as he threw his head back, breathing hard as Dorian began to move his knee teasingly to the sound of choked gasps. Dorian took the opportunity to bury himself in the moment, nipping the hollow of Varlen’s neck sharply before dragging his tongue up over his throat, feeling it quiver beneath him as his amatus whimpered and moaned in equal part, hands clenched into fists. Smirking, Dorian opened his mouth wide against the side of Varlen’s neck, just below the jawline, the combination of heat and suction as he lavished the area causing Varlen’s eyes to roll back, his voice snatched from his throat at the overwhelming sensation. Then, with a well-timed press of his knee, dragging against Varlen’s crotch, the eleven man was forced over the edge with a silent, back-arching spasm, seizing beneath Dorian as the mage continued moving his leg in a rolling motion and left a final, bruising love-bite on Varlen’s pale neck.

Gasping as though he had forgotten to breathe for the entire duration, Varlen simply laid there, still pinned, his gaze out of focus and lips parted silently. Dorian remained perfectly still for a moment, waiting for his lover to come out of his reverie. Mercifully, he did not have to wait for long. Varlen blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Then rapidly, as his eyes refocused on the room. After a time, that pale gaze turned to Dorian, and the mage was surprised to see the slightest flicker of a frown on Varlen’s face. Concerned, Dorian released him and sat back on his heels, and Varlen levered himself up, arms trembling, but he continued to look…  _uneasy_.

“Amatus?” Dorian asked, worried he had done something wrong. Perhaps gone too far? Maker’s breath –why hadn’t he told him to stop?

Varlen didn’t respond straight away, but his lower lip curled down in the slightest of pouts. Then, after an agonising silence that Dorian was too afraid to break, he spoke, his voice laced with the slightest hint of indignation.

“I really liked these pants, you know.  _Jerk._  I’m taking a pair of yours to replace them.”

Dorian laughed, relief washing over him as Varlen continued to frown sullenly, shifting his hips in discomfort.

“My apologies, amatus, for being so thoughtless. You may take your pick.”

 


End file.
